The present invention relates to a device with a profiled rod and at least one fastening element.
Publication US 2004/0221923 A1 makes known a device with a profiled rail and two fastening elements for mounting a machine tool and/or a work piece on the profiled rail. Each of the fastening elements includes two clamping jaws, and a first clamping jaw is operatively connected with a spring. The spring serves as clamping means for clamping the clamping jaw onto the profiled rail.